Birthday
by poisonousperfection
Summary: Never say you owe a girl a favour. They'll never forget it. please read and review. you can have cookies!
1. Chapter 1

AN!

Right, so, my last one shot was a bit crappy but I had an urge to write fluff coz I needed some love in my life! So hah to all you fluff haters!

ANYWAY; here is a short story coz it's everyone's birthday except mine (and because this is the cheapest way to give birthday pressies!) so, happy birthday to Kat (go you!), Jennie, Tango, Spem and Imogen and Annisa and all you guys reading this if it is/has been/nearly is your birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Wow, long, so, story here!

Birthday

"Shhh, here he comes!"

"Shh, yourself, Granger! Make it obvious that we are planning something why don't you!"

"Humph! Well then! Next time I won't bother helping you! Next time I'll leave you to plan this without one of his friends being here Parkinson."

"If it all goes well, there won't be a next time!"

"And what do you think would make everything go well? This _is_ Malfoy we are talking about!"

"Calm down Hermione, she's not worth getting detention over."

Harry Potter calmed his friend down as they stood outside the Potions lab waiting for the rest of the Slytherins and Snape to turn up.

"Why are you here on your own, Parkinson?" asked Harry, "I thought you couldn't leave the Common Room without being attached to Malfoy's arm?"

"That is _none_ of you're business, Potter, and, for your information, Darling Draco isn't feeling so well today."

"Aw, shame," the sarcasm was obvious in his voice, "poor Dwaco is iw in bed!" Harry started speaking like a young child unable to pronounce his 'r's and 'l's.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey and get that speech impediment sorted out, Potter," drawled a voice as greasy as its owners hair. "And, because I know you have no impediment of the sort," a pause, "five points from Gryffindor for," a further pause, "making fun of the un-able witch or wizard."

"What the –" started Harry, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ron's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Shut it, mate, or else we'll lose more points. Now come on!"

Harry let himself be steered into the classroom, and seated himself as far away from Snape as possible.

"It seems class, that there is a free bench in front of me. Those of you sitting on the back row _must_ move. Potter, Weasley, Granger! That means you!"

"Yes, Professor Snape," was all Hermione said as she gathered her belongings and moved towards the front, hissing at Harry and Ron to hurry up.

"Fine, fine, we're coming!" mumbled Ron, as he unceremoniously shoved his books into his bag and pushed Harry down the aisle between the desks in front of him.

_Great, another lesson in which Snape decides to totally humiliate me_, thought Harry, letting himself be bundled along by his best friend.

Draco Malfoy prowled the corridors making sure that he didn't make a single sound.

_Never mind being a Slytherin, if I get caught now then I'm in more that shit. And why on earth does Pansy want unicorn hair anyway? What kind of birthday present is she going to give me with unicorn hair? Merlin!never say you owe a girl a favour! They'll never forget it!_

AN (again) yeah, so, tell me what you think. And remember, I already have part two written so if you want me 2 post it, I want at least 6 decent reviews! Yes, I feel like having a strange number there. So, 6 it is! See you all on the review page!

Heather xox


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; so, here we are again, at the beginning of the next chapter. Got to say thanks to who ever reviewed (guys, cheers) and I thought stuff everyone who read this and decided to NOT review and here's the second bit. So, read and review this part as well! More stuff happens this time round! And remember, if you hate it, you're gonna have to tell me coz I'm gonna keep on going till I've finished it!**

Draco's POV

'Do you realize how much I could have got bollocked? Why the hell do you need unicorn hair anyway?'

'For your present, Draco! You should know that I only give you the best.'

'Well obviously! But that doesn't mean that I should run around getting ingredients for you!'

'Well you did owe me a favour! Or several! I've been covering for you for years! How do you think that makes me feel? Do you think I don't care about you? Your obsession is getting worse everyday! Do you understand how much you are breaking my heart?'

I sighed and held you as you broke down.

'Shh, it's okay, it's all gonna be okay. I'm sorry that I'm like this, and I'm sorry that I've used you. I just wanted to kid myself that I wasn't, to prove myself a true Malfoy! Not the fag that I've turned out to be!'

_God, I can't believe this. You're right though, Pansy. I think, no, I _know _I'm starting to obsess, and I'm accepting it. I'm not trying to stop this. Why the heck do I do this? Why on earth can't I stop myself from falling in love with him? And why do you love me? I'm not worth it, Pansy, I'm really not._

**Elsewhere**

'Harry? Harry! HARRY!'

'Huh? What? Ron? Hermione?'

'Man, you're away with the Puffskiens!'

'Harry, the lesson's over now. Let's go back to the Common Room before lunch.'

Erm…yeah…sure Hermione. Just let me get my stuff packed.'

'It's done. You never _un_packed your books.'

'Ah.'

'Yes, 'ah'. You're lucky Binns doesn't pay attention to what we do in his classes.'

'What were you think about anyway?' Ron asked leaving the room.

'What - ? Oh, err, nothing really.'

As they walked, Ron and Harry dropped back to talk.

'So, I'll ask you again, mate. What were you thinking about?'

'I told you, nothing really! This and that.'

'Dude, I'm not Hermione! Stop giving me the whole 'I'm-not-obsessed-with-Draco-Malloy' shit! It's not gonna work!'

'Ron, keep your voice down!' Harry hissed. 'You know I've not told her that I'm gay!'

'Well, you've got to do it sooner or later. Sooner would be better. Tonight!' Ron nodded his head firmly, as thought the matter was settled.

Harry turned to face his friend, his mouth open, about to argue. Ron cut in with a glare.

'Tonight or else.'

'Fine, I will, but you know, you looked like your mother when you said that.'

Harry walked off, leaving a speechless Ron on the fourth floor.

**So? What do you think? Tell me please! Heather xox**


	3. Chapter 3

'So, you're okay with it?'

'Well, yeah. I mean, I knew anyway! Well, I didn't _know_ know but I …yeah, it's okay.'

'Thanks. Thanks for being so understanding,' said Harry, giving Hermione a hug. 'It feels better that you know now.'

'It's fine, I promise. Anyway, sorry, but I've got to run. I have some, erm, Arithmancy to do in the library. Sorry!' An apologetic grin and she dashed off.

(BREAK)

'You're late,' stated Pansy Parkinson, as Hermione ran into the library.

'Yes, I know, but for good reason,' answered the Gryffindor, smoothing her robes and combing her hair with her fingers.

'And the reason is?'

'Oh, everything can go ahead. Harry's gay so we know there will be no repercussions with Malfoy's 'present'.'

'Good, is it ready?'

'One last thing we need. Well, two things really.'

'And they are?'

'Why, Malfoy and Harry, of course.'

'Well, that can be arranged.'

'Already done.' Hermione produced a green envelope and a red envelope from inside her robes. 'It's an invite to the Room of Requirement, tonight.'

'That soon? But it's his birthday _tomorrow_! Why tonight?'

'Because the spells that I've put in the Room will cause them to be late for breakfast so that will have to come down together.'

'And then?'

'And then Malfoy can flaunt his present in front of the whole school.'

'Wow! You are great Hermione!'

'Yes, I know, and you owe me for this.'

'Okay. If you need me, you know where I'll be.'

'Of course. See you in the Hall later.'

'Sure.' Pansy turned and walked out of the library, leaving Hermione there to do her homework.

(BREAK)

Malfoy paced the floor of his room, getting more and more nervous.

'Draco, stop it.'

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'Blaise, hello! Look at this! What the hell has she got me if I have to go to the Room of Requirement to get it?'

'I, look, come here.' When Draco didn't, Blaise got up off the bed and walked over to his friend. Catching his arm, he pulled Draco into a hug and dragged him back to the bed.

'Zabini,' said Draco, warningly. 'You do remember what happened last time we both sat on this bed, don't you?'

'Yes,' Blaise said, breaking into a huge grin. 'And I can't say it wasn't fun.' But…I have a, well, I wouldn't call them a 'boyfriend'. More of a…fuck buddy.'

'Right, yeah, whatever.' Malfoy was distracted, fiddling with the trimming on the quilt cover, tearing at the fine stitching.

'Hey, hey! Don't ruin my bed! I need this later! Look, just go to the damn Room, like the note says. You never know, you might find yourself in the middle of a party.

'You think so?' Draco looked up at his friend through his fringe.

Blaise lent forward and placed a small kiss on the blonde's lips.

'I know so. Now, get dressed.'

'Yes, mother.'

'Good. And make sure you clean your teeth and wash behind you ears.'

'Too far.'

'Stopping now.'

'Good.'

**AN! So, what do you think? I promise that I'll have the next chapter up quicker! I just couldn't be bothered typing up this and every time I went on the computer I got distracted by other stuff coughslashficcough so, R & R please! Love you Heather xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

'But, but…'

'Harry, shut up. Just go and stop complaining! Count yourself lucky that you've been invited!'

'But, Hufflepuffs!'

'Go and enjoy yourself!' Hermione called after Harry's retreating back as he climbed the stairs to his dorm.

Harry shut the door quietly and flopped onto his bed.

'What's the matter, Harry?' asked Neville, looking up from his book.

'Thinking is all,' Harry tried to keep his reply as vague as possible.

'About what? _Damn you, Neville. Do you need to be so nosy?_

'What to wear later.' _Like I'd tell you anyway._

'Okay. Well, I'm off now! See you later!'

'Yeah, bye.'

_Okay, well, black pants always come in handy. And, a black shirt I think. Or maybe my shirt with the red stripe. Oh, for the help of Hermione. I know. Ginny will help me!_

And off he went to find Ginny.

(BREAK)

_I'm looking for a place to find a surprise. I'm looking for a place to find a surprise. I'm looking for a place to find a surprise._

A door appeared were previously a wall had been. He walked in and started when he saw who was lying on the double bed in the room before him.

'What are you doing here, Potter?'

'Wondering where the Hufflepuffs are actually. You?'

'Wondering where the hell pansy is.'

'Aw, missing your girlfriend already, Malfoy?'

'No, and for your information, Potter, I'm gay.' _Oh god, why the hell did I just say that? And to Harry? It's not like he's gonna be…_

Malfoy's train of thought was broken as Harry opened his mouth to speak.

'Well, seen as this seems to be share time, I'm gay as well. So, what's your next surprise, coz I equalled you on that one.'

_Oh god, oh god, he's gay. Grief, I'm wierding myself out now. I'm ecstatic coz he's gay? It's not like I have any chance in the world. It's not like he could like me. Ever. But…how am I ever going to find out anyway? Could I even risk telling him? Could I throw everything away and show him? Do I even dare to? I mean, I can always leave the Room if everything gets fucked up. Screw philosophy, I'm gonna do it._

Malfoy crossed the room, slowly shaking his head, answering the raven haired boy with a quiet comment.

'Just one more.'

Sitting himself next to the Gryffindor, Malfoy turned slightly, so he faced Harry. He mentally prepared himself as Harry sat up and turned so they were looking into each other's eyes.

'What are you looking at, Malfoy?' asked Harry, closing his eyes and blinking lazily.

Humouring him with a grin, Malfoy shifted moving closer and arranged himself better on the bed.

He leant forward slowly and placed his lips gently on the Gryffindor's, just brushing them. He pulled back and opened his eyes, watching as Harry's opened, the green orbs looking at him full of confusion.

'Why did you pull away?'

Draco grinned and moved forward again, pressing his lips firmly against the other boy's, smiling as he slipped his tongue into the raven haired boys mouth.

He leant his weight forward forcing Harry to lie down as he pushed himself onto him, running his hands down the lithe body underneath, resting on his hips, pushing his shirt up and starting to gently rub the skin underneath his fingertips as a moan escaped Harry's lips as he tangled his own hands in Malfoy's blond hair.

**AN! OOOH, SOOOOO CHUFFED WITH MYSELF FOR GETTING THIS FAR. AND NOW, BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE COURSEWORK TO BE DOING, YOU KNOW I'M PROBABLY NOT GONNA FINISH THIS! LOL! SO, I KNOW ONE PERSON WHO WANTS THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT DOES ANYONE ELSE? I WONT BE OFFENDED IF YOU TELL ME TO STOP WRITING COZ THIS FIC IS A PILE OF DRABBLE. IT'S OKAY! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT! SO, GOOD, BAD OR ABSOLUTELY CRAP, JUST TELL ME! THEN AT LEAST I MIGHT HAVE THE SENSE TO STOP WRITING RUBBISH! SEE YOU ALL ON THE REVIEWS PAGE! LOVE HEATHER XOX**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN! Right, so, I feel kinda bad coz I am crappy at writing stuff! But, you guys seem to like it, especially poisonandpearls but maybe that's coz I bullied her into reading this stuff. Yeah, I'm putting in a spesh dedication to Flyingsoul coz I wanna say happy birthday and I have stole her as my plot bunny! Lol! So, forwards we go! Btw, slash warning! Just so you know! Heather xox**

Draco shifted his weight, laughing quietly at the moan that escaped Harry's lips from the contact their hips made. Leaning down again, he attached himself to Harry's neck, sucking gently, yet moving to the other side every now and then, carefully making sure that he didn't leave any marks.

Harry let his head fall back and he relaxed into the feeling. Emotions ran through his head, but he didn't any attention. He focused on running his hands through Draco's hair and down his back.

Moving away from Harry's neck, Draco kissed along his jaw and back to his lips. Drawing him into a searing kiss, Harry rolled over so that Draco was lay on the bed with Harry's raven hair falling over his face.

Harry started move away, kissing down Draco's jaw, along his neck, pausing slightly to lick over his Adam's apple.

'Tease,' whispered Draco, moving his head slightly to give Harry better access.

Harry hummed against his neck whilst moving his hands down the others sides, causing the blonde to gasp slightly as he felt them brush his hips, and run up and down his thighs.

Moving his own hands, he pushed Harry's shirt up and ran his hands along the bare back he had access to. Feeling the way the muscles shifted under his as Harry moved, Draco marvelled at the strength of the other teenager. It was only then that he realized that he couldn't feel any weight on his lower half. The Gryffindor was holding himself over Draco, whilst kissing his neck.

Harry wasn't being as careful as Draco had been. He made the marks large and purple, obvious to anyone close enough to look at Draco's collar. Biting down on Draco's collarbone, Harry thought about everything that had happened. It was obvious that they had been set up, but he wondered who it could have been. It clearly wasn't Ron because, unlike his best friend, he couldn't stand any of the Slytherins, let alone organize something with one of them. _Maybe it was…no, it couldn't have been Hermione, could it? But, she didn't know, I only told her this morning. Then again, she was stuttering before, no, it wasn't her. It couldn't have been, could it? Who would she have talked to about it? Who would have wanted to get me and Draco together?_

'Potter!' Draco's voice broke through his musings.

'Hmm?'

'Are you still here? Or am I boring you?'

'What? Oh, no, it's just…nothing.'

Draco looked hurt as he rolled away from underneath the other boy. Quickly straightening his clothes, he turned towards the door.

'Well, this was fun,' he said, his voice dripping venom, as he reached for the door handle. 'Hope you enjoyed yourself too, _Potter_.' He spat, turning the handle and making as if to leave. He walked straight into the door.

'What the fu…?' he said, shaking his head and standing up. Again, he reached for the door handle and twisted it. Pulling slightly, he made sure he had opened the door. Again he walked forward, and hit the door again. This time he fell flat on his back and lay there, pondering the situation.

_Great, I'm stuck in the Room with someone who clearly wants to be somewhere else, someone who I was just getting off with, someone who I'm in love with. Great, just bloody great._

He got up slowly, wincing at the pain he felt in his tailbone. Moving carefully, he placed himself in the chair next to the window. Curling up so that he could put his hands round his knees, he looked over at Harry, who was looking at anything but him. After a while he spoke.

'Potter, there is no need for you to completely ignore me. We are stuck in this place until I can figure out a counter spell for the charm on the door.'

'There's no need,' said Harry, so quietly in fact that Draco thought that he had shocked him out of his revere.

'I beg your pardon?'

'I said there's no-'

'Yes, I heard what you said. I meant, what do you mean?'

'It's one of Hermione's spells. She uses it when Ron and I have fallen out. She locks us in a room, usually the dorm, until we sort out whatever is wrong. But…why would she have…unless…'

_Here we go again_ thought Draco, as Harry wandered over to the bed and sat down thoughtfully. _I hope that he isn't like this all night! That would be pretty boring._

'What are you thinking about?' he asked quietly, not wanting to startle the other boy as he sat down next to him.

'Well, you see, I was wondering how this had happened. That's what I was thinking about before. I mean, I've liker you for ages and I never thought that you were gay. I thought you had been dating Parkinson since first year, and never really thought about what I would do if you ever found out that I liked you. And…well, I never really thought that we would be locked in the Room all night together. Really, you know?'

'Yeah, I think I understand. I mean, all that stuff with Pansy that was a cover up because if my father found out about my being gay, he would disown me and the chances are that I would turn up dead within a fortnight. Probably sooner. So, I never really thought much about why we were here. I told Pansy that I liked you and she's been really supportive and stuff and she always said that she would try her hardest to hep me and so, I kind of assumed that she had done this. I mean, it's too big of a coincidence that we are here at exactly the same time, with both of us looking as hot as we do, isn't it?' he said the last sentence with a grin, looking into Harry's eyes, and shifted closer to him.

'Yeah, I know. Come here.' Harry opened his arms and made a gesturing motion with them. Sliding up the bed, he leant against the headboard and wrapped his arms around the slim torso in front of him. Leaning his head against Draco's shoulder, he hummed a tune, not quite sure what it was. Then he started singing quietly.

'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.'

'Shut it, Harry,' growled Draco, smiling to himself.

'Do you realize that's the first time you have used my name? I mean my first name.'

'Yeah,' he said slowly, not wanting to fall into a trap.

'I hope you continue to use it.'

'Why?'

'Coz I kind of like it when you say it.'

'Okay.'

**Okay! So, it's over! I think, for now! I might put in a little stand alone ending for you guys who convince me that yew actually like this and aren't just laughing at me! So, yeah, thanks to my exams (weird, I know) for helping me get through my writers block! I made it! Yay::sheepish grin:**

**Yeah, see you on the reviews page! Heather xox**


End file.
